


Look at Me

by Ponkareshi



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, R18, Soft porn?, dont tell me i didnt warn you, idk im bad at r18 stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponkareshi/pseuds/Ponkareshi
Summary: It’s a weird thing. When you badly want to see her but you can’t even look her in the eye.





	Look at Me

The bell rang throughout the school; and the time I spent looking outside the window came to an end.

  
  
  


Another day ended without her.

  
  
  
  


But obviously, there was nothing I could do. She’s away for more than a few days for her supposedly  _ busy work.  _ Not sure what that might be, aside from her telling me on the other side of the line about how she got a major role on a project she’s working on; and even joked about staying a while longer in the hotel she’s staying at for the meantime.

  
  


I am about to go hysterics for the pain of not seeing her personally over the past days.

  
  


_ “I miss you!”  _

  
  


Remembering her saying that right after I scowled on my phone camera immediately wiped every single negativity I had. She  _ just _ had to say that.

 

Recently I never looked at her straight in the eye whenever I see her on my phone screen— albeit pixelated— because sometimes those wide eyes remind me  _ a lot  _ of things. How it shone whenever I give her a bad case of the giggles, the way her eyes disappear whenever I tried to crack a corny joke the best I could, how her eyes loses its childish glint whenever she plays her instruments, or simply how sparks fly whenever her eyes land on mine.

 

I miss her so  _ fucking  _ bad, that it’s actually surprising that I could still last a day without those eyes being the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before I drift back to sleep.

  
  


It’s always a long day without her.

  
  


“Yo, Pon.” Manaka cuts through my train of thoughts. “Wanna go home together?”

 

The brief invite was welcoming. Who am I kidding? It’s  _ them,  _ those two has always been with me always; except for the fact that she’s dating our  _ other  _ friend that ended up in a different class.

 

“Risa’s waiting for us at the gate.”

 

“Should we take a detour? I wanted to loose myself a little.”

 

“That’s pretty surprising from an indoor girl like you but okay.”

  
  


Manaka knew there was something in my mind, but she didn’t pry. Instead, she takes my hand and mumbles a  _ ‘You’ll be okay’,  _ before leading me out of the building.

 

_______________

  
  


“How are things going on between you both?” Risa asks, as I dramatically choke on the cake sliding down my throat. “Woah there, slow down tiger haha. Noone’s gonna take your food.”

 

“But you’re gonna take my life with those questions you’re throwing at me.” I spat. I drank the beverage served prior to our orders.

 

“Well, I mean, apparently Imaizumi’s taking the female lead on a play; undercover detective, I think. Do you know about it?”

 

As if on cue, the cold water slid down my throat again, almost jetting towards Risa and Manaka’s direction. I grabbed a handful of tissue before any else happens.

  
  


Manaka leans back, “Jeez Pon, say it, don’t spray it.”

  
  


“ _ How  _ can you both be calm about this?” The hell are they saying, telling me my girlfriend just landed on a big shot on her first time in her career? But then again, I briefly remember her vaguely telling me she got a role on a project she’s in, aside from telling me that it’s a major role and my stupid mind immediately thought of entirely something else. “And no, she didn’t tell me anything.”

 

“Oopsie.” Manaka covers her face while she twirls her pasta. “Risa, I think we made a big mistake.”

 

“No, no,” Risa waves her hand as if to dismiss. “She deserves to know.”

  
  


“Why would she keep it from me anyways? And how did you know about it?”

  
  


“Uhh, contacts?” Both of them shrugged, and flashed their phone screens with Imaizumi’s contact. “We talk about stuff you don’t know.” Manaka winks.

 

With furrowed eyebrows, I took a bite from my cake. What was that supposed to mean? It’s not like she’d actually say anything about our sex li—

  
  


I dropped the fork from my hands upon the sudden realization.

  
  


Actually, no.  _ She’s _ the type to disclose such matters especially with these two idiots talking to her. 

  
  


_ “ _ Looks like it’s not only water that you actually  _ spray.”  _ Manaka snickers, stifling a laughter. Risa chokes on her soda with a chuckle ensuing.

  
  


I glared.

  
  


They stop, and afterwards they began to eat quietly, without even saying a word.

  
  
  
  
  


_ God _ , how am I supposed to keep her out of my head if all I hear was her name and her flashbacks filling my mind? What I have heard might be uncomfortable to disclose in public, but every so often, I kept hearing her name and it makes things worse.

 

  
It might be selfish, but sometimes I just wanted her to come home to me.

  
  
  


______________________________

  
  


There are times when I always thought my life was trying to deceive me to its tricks until I fall into despair. I’d let myself fall for it, I lose myself; I let it pass, then I lose the opportunity forever. Sometimes I just can’t win, and let myself fall for it anyways.

 

What have I got to lose?

 

Now that my eyes are already trying to deceive me by actually putting  _ her  _ in my way again, my line of sight.. was it another one of its cheap tricks?

 

“W-Who.. who are you?” My voice cracked. I was shaking. I felt my body tremble so bad that I feel like I’m gonna lose balance any second. “Y-You’re not..”

 

“Hey, Yuipon, it’s me,” her voice sounded  _ so  _ like her. I shook my head. She had the warmest smile just like  _ her.  _ “I’m home.”

 

“I’m dreaming.” I said, and she smiles again, this time her teeth was showing and her eyes disappear. “Am I dreaming?” 

 

She chuckles as she spreads her arms wide open, as if gesturing me. “Why don’t you come and see it for yourself?”

 

My room that used to be cold now began to emanate warmth from every corner. It used to be so dark and now it was brighter than before; and my seemingly trembling leg just a moment ago was immediately lighter than anything else. I threw my bag across the other side of the room without a  _ fucking  _ care in the world, and tackled her onto the bed.

 

She was laughing, and it was the best thing I’ve ever heard since the day she left. 

 

“I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you,” I kept on repeating and repeating as my arms wrapped around her tightly, my face buried into her clothes with her scent stuck around her that gave me so much to look back on, and the feeling of her in between my arms again was nothing like the feeling I had back then.

 

“Hey stop exaggerating, I was only gone for a couple of days,” She giggles, as she wrapped her arms around me as well. “But yeah.. the days I had without you was the worst.”

 

My arms removed itself from her and I repositioned, now on top of her, my hair on both sides of our faces acting as a makeshift curtain. I examined her whole face. Nothing has changed, except that I couldn’t look at her eyes closely, yet.

 

“Look at me,” She whispers, “..in the eyes.”

  
  


Slowly, I shook my head. “I-I.. I can’t.”

  
  


“You think I wouldn’t notice?”

 

“.......”

 

“Yuipon.”

  
  


“..Yeah?”

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  


A pang of pain shoots right through my chest like an arrow, catching me off guard. She’s unfair. All she does was say those words and I felt like losing. I just can’t win on a girl like her.

 

I began to tremble once again. My eyes landed on her lips, and I felt my arms giving up on me. My heart throbs painfully at every detail she has. And as I slowly drifted from her lips to her eyes, a mysterious glint appears, and it’s something I couldn’t explain as my arms slowly began to lower, and lower, as our faces begin to emit warmth at this close proximity—

 

This is the part where I realize, that the main reason why I didn’t want to look at her directly in the eye was because of how much power it draws me to her. That I felt my whole body move on its own, like her manipulating me to do whatever she wanted.

 

But the feeling of her supple lips on mine obstructed my mind, and all I could feel was heat rushing to our bodies.

 

“A-Ah..” I unconsciously let out a moan as I pulled away. Zuumin then pulls me into another kiss, slowly raising her upper body as she sloppily removed my blazer. She bites my lip and immediately slipped her tongue in. She was still smooth as ever, her actions swift and entirely in sync with mine. 

 

She flips over, her fingers fumbling on my shirt; her kiss was getting sloppier as well, and I could sense something was wrong. I gently held her by the shoulders and pulled away again, she keeps her head down, refusing to look at me.

 

“Zuumin?” Her hand was visibly shaking. No, she’s trembling. Her whole body was. I sat up with her on my lap, my arms wrapped around her middle. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

She shakes her head. She circles her arms around me and nuzzles my neck. “I-It’s nothing, I just.. I’m  _ overflowing,  _ and I honestly don’t know where should I begin. You really do make things harder for me huh?”

 

We both laugh. She’d probably say that, but there’s a lot more that I’ll miss once she leaves again.

 

I kissed the crown of her head and hugged her tighter. I could only do so much when my words are already stuck in my throat, and it’s harder than I thought it should be.

 

The silky cloth of her outfit clung onto me, and it’s just now that I realized what she was wearing. I got so focused on seeing her face that I mainly forgot anything past her neck, really. 

 

I pulled away and while she’s confused, I examined her closely. A classic, white shirt and the standard school blazer, except for the fact that it  _ isn’t  _ actually from a school, seeing an intricate design etched onto its buttons. She dons the usual skirt except there’s a slit that runs past her thighs. And she’s wearing a  _ boots  _ of all things she could wear inside the house.

 

“How did you manage walking through the neighborhood while wearing this?” I asked, my voice shaky. I just couldn’t focus with how it perfectly matches her in some way I couldn’t explain; perhaps it gives me a different kind of aura?

 

Zuumin chuckles as she shakes her head no. “No silly, I wouldn’t wear this anywhere if I always wanted you to see it first.”

 

I said nothing else as I leaned on her front shoulder while I fumbled with the large ribbon tied to her shirt. It may not look like it, but I’m trying to calm my systems even if I do it worse than hiding my secrets from Shida and Watanabe. She’s a vixen to look at, yes, and I know anyone would die to be in my place right now, but isn’t this  _ too  _ unfair? 

 

“Do you like it?” Her voice turned a tad deeper. She gently grabs my hand and slowly trailed down just at the slit of her skirt; her skin and mine touching immediately sent electricity zipping down my spine. “Or do you want me to remove it?”

 

I smiled. She’s still cheeky as ever.

 

I raised my head and bravely met her eye even if the _ look  _ she gives me was sending me into a frenzy. Her eyes are already sparkly, her cheeks flushed and her lips tempting. “Am I presumptuous enough to tell you I don’t?”

 

She hums. “No, not at all.”

 

She pulls in for a quick kiss and immediately pulled away. She cups my cheek with one hand and the other was snaking past the untoggled buttons on my shirt, exposing my chest and abdomen. I noticed her breath hitching at my sight, and I do the same.

 

She traces her long fingernails on my skin as we kissed, engraving her touches everywhere she deemed as her territory. My hand runs up past her thighs as I feel her muscles twitch with every pressure I put into. She bites my lip, and tingles crawl under my skin.

 

She clumsily removes my shirt and I felt my skin turn hotter. Her hand grabs a mound under my bra, slipping her tongue inside my mouth as I gasped at the sudden sensation. 

 

“You’ve gotten bigger,” she says in between kisses, uncontrolled and wild. She squeezes a bit harder until my nipples became stiff, and her fingers play with those too. 

 

I squirmed. My words came out as gibberish as her adept fingers continued squeezing and pressing. She slips her tongue into me for a brief moment, before she trails it across my jawline. “.. _ Yuipon..” _

 

“ _ h-Hnnaaa _ ..” My thighs clenched. She sounded so  _ needy  _ and rough and the way she blows in my ear was so stimulating and it mixes with the feeling rushing throughout my body, a pressure building up somehow inside my stomach; clenching, twisting, threatening to burst. My hands began to claw at her back, and I bury my face at the crevices of her neck. Her scent was  _ strong _ ,  _ rich,  _ and so,  _ her.  _

 

_ “Z-Zuumin..  _ haaa _..”  _

  
  


She blows in my ear and bites the lobe.

  
  


_ “ _ What is it?” She complies, voice cunning. Fuck. I can’t seem to pick the right words with how her finger’s literally drawing circles on my stomach. From the valley of my breasts to my bellybutton.  _ God _ she’s driving me crazy with such intricate gestures. “You’re so pretty..”

 

I shook my head. This isn’t going the way I wanted it to be. She begins to pepper kisses from my neck to my collarbones, to the underside of my breast as she fiddled with the other and sucking at my nipples for god knows how long. I arched my back at the pleasure. Her free hand was already in my thighs, rubbing electricities against my skin, closer and closer, until she retrieves it quickly much to my demise. I feel her lips curl into a smile.

 

“C-Can you just—“ I tried to protest but she quickly catches my lips into hers and her hand immediately connects to my arousal. “f- _ Fuck!” _

 

_ “ _ Look how wet you are.” She whispers as she probes a finger through the fabric between us. The  _ slosh  _ it makes was unbearable. It was too much that I could feel myself tremble in anticipation. “You’ve been  _ bad  _ recently, haven’t you?”

 

“N-No, I—“

 

She adds a finger as she probed deeper. Her fingers are  _ incredibly long,  _ of course with her expertise in guitar and several instruments just like me, but… goddamn it. I don’t know what to think, even. All she has was all I could think about.

 

I bit her clothed shoulder in surprise. The motions were too sudden yet precise, as she immediately hits a spot and now something is coming out of me. “Are you sure?”

 

I covered my mouth and tried as best as I can to keep my noises in. She’s playing with the entrance and it’s far too distracting for me to think up of sufficient vocabulary to explain my thoughts. Of course I’m not gonna let her know that I kept a shirt she used to wear, and her natural scent that was still freshly embedded in my mind was all it took for me to remember our truancies while I imagine the rest as I was alone in this very room every night.

 

I shook my head no.

 

She chuckles directly in my ear and the air she exhales sent goosebumps all over my skin. “Naughty Yuichan, aren’t you?”

 

“ _ aa-AaAAhhnn _ ..!” In one swift motion, she slips her middle and ring finger underneath my panties, twisting and curling her fingers; desperate to find that same spot that almost pushed me to the edge. She pushes in, deep, and keeps it that way until I began to squirm.

 

“Don’t—  _ hnnn _ ” I bit my lip as she slowly began to pump. Her movements were slow and teasing, and the fact that there’s a sly grin plastered to her face while I tried to wave my hips against the rhythm of her fingers was doing nothing good at all.

 

“I-I.. was—“ Zuumin moves faster. She adds a finger and I wrap my arms around her neck. Her eyes were dark, controlling and dominant and it just bores into mine like she was trying to see through me.

 

“I.. I was..  _ haaa _ ..” I heaved. She moves even faster. “—w-waiting.. for you—  _ HnNnN _ !”

 

She doesn’t reply, but I saw her eyes soften and her lips hanged slightly open. My hips grind against her and she leans forward to roughly plant a mark on my neck, down to my collarbones and even at the corner of my lip. Her bites were pretty hard from the usual and her rhythm was sloppier again.

 

“ _ Z-Zuumin..”  _

 

No response.

 

“ _ A-Ah. _ .  _ Zuumin..” _

 

She adds her fourth finger and I began to lose my mind, sweat began to trickle down my forehead and body while her uniform began to cling onto her skin. “Kobayashi Yui,”  Her voice was the deepest I’ve ever heard. “ _ Oh, Yuipon..” _

 

_ “Haa— hnn!”  _ I closed my eyes shut as I writhed.

 

_ “You turn me on so much.”  _ She blows into my ear as she plunges as deep as she can, our chests touching as I arched my back.  _ “You drive me crazy.” _

 

“ _ Z-Zuumin—haaAann!”  _ I whimpered as my stomach threatened to burst. She twists her fingers and drilled even further as I felt her knuckles touching me. The gates fly open as a huge stream of thick liquid began to gush out of my entrance, her movements gave no sign of stopping whatsoever, even with how my peak still managed to come forth another wave of climax. The slicky sound and her grunts, along with my constrained voice, filled the room.

 

My body drops, limpy, but she catches just before I hit the bed. She then gently cradles me and I land on the softness of the bed.

 

I never noticed how tight my undergarments felt against my skin until I felt her fingers play with the hem of the fabric. Surprisingly she left it on, for whatever stuff she might be planning.

 

My eyelids were heavy, like weights weighing it down.

 

I’m tired, my mind’s still white from the climax and my body’s limp. It wouldn’t take me more than a second to realize how I’m already falling back fast asleep, like the bed catering me in its comfiness until I give in.

 

I could barely see anything when I felt something warm and slimy trodding along my inner thighs.

 

“ _ What are you— Zuumin?”  _ I weakly whimpered, and all I could feel was her hot breaths hitting my clothed arousal. “Don’t you wanna go rest?”

 

My breathing gets stuck in my throat the moment I saw her dark eyes focused on mine while she seamlessly continued to trail her tongue across the inner regions of my lower body. “I’m sorry, Yuipon, I can’t seem to control myself..”

 

“A- _ hnn!”  _ My eyes shut tight as I shivered. “T-That part’s—  _ hnn—  _ dirty..!” 

 

Instead of listening, she ignores my plea and goes even further. As bad as it may sound, this was actually the first time she’d try to  _ orally  _ pleasure me down there due to… hygienic reasons (coming from me of course)... just because.

 

She touches the undergarment, still sticky and highly sensitive, to which my body responds with a quick buckle of my waist and a high pitched cry.

 

The pleasure was so intense that I felt my legs numb. It felt like I was gonna reach another wave soon.

 

“Eh,” Zuumin kisses my inner thighs, as she slides a finger along the slit of my clothed entrance. “No part of you is dirty..”

 

A warm liquid seeps through my panties, threatening to release. She retains her eye contact, and soon enough the fabric was already on the other side of the bed. “ _ Z-Zuu—hgnn!”  _

 

She repositions herself and kneels, spreading my legs open until she could visibly see me bare naked. Her eyes shone as it landed on my glistening hood. “ _..Yuipon..”  _ her needy voice rang inside my hazy thoughts, my body unconsciously responding to whatever she does.

 

Electricity zips through my spine as I felt her tongue directly touching me, lathering my entrance with her saliva. My body shakes as I lose my voice with high pitched cries desperately wanting to release despite the lack of stimulation with how slow her pace was was, mostly to tease me but I couldn’t care less. She pushes a digit in alongside her wet muscle playing with the sensitive nerves on my dirty region; and her pace grew faster.

 

I bit my lip as I writhed. I never knew what she actually knew about these whole sexual intimacy we enjoy engaging in, starting from how adept her fingers were to how she’s effortlessly proficient despite her first; or was it?

 

“You’re  _ leaking,”  _ her cunning voice distracts me from my dirty thoughts, mischievously grinning as she watched me badly try to resist my climax. I could feel myself throbbing, and pre-nectar leaks from my opening the moment she takes her finger out. “ _ Fuck.” _

 

Hearing her cuss for such a brief moment was strangely  _ sexy  _ to hear for no reasons whatsoever. She stops for a minute and removes her blazer, her eyes locked on mine, and unravels the black ribbon from her shirt, the buttons were already untoggled and more of her skin showed more than what I’d normally see; but who am I to complain?

 

“I want to hear your voice,” she says as she kisses my inner thighs, feeling her catch my lingering scent. Her voice was soft, manipulating. I squirmed, the tingles crawling under my skin was getting worse, and even the most sensitive touch would send me to the edge. “I love Yuipon’s voice when we do this.”

 

I shook my head in embarrassment. There were so much need to her words and it’s almost  _ torturing  _ that she was doing it as slow as she could. She touches my button, erect and leaky, and peppers kisses until my legs gave in, clamping around her neck.

 

Zuumin chuckles at my sudden action. “Was it too much?”

 

I nodded. “I-It’s my first— I mean, we never..”

 

She slides her hand onto my stomach and drew circles on my skin to calm me down. “It’s a first for the both of us then.”

 

There’s an unbelievable expression on my face that I couldn’t deter how it looked. I felt her laugh before I felt her kiss my thighs again. “You’re so cute.”

 

“Stop the sugarcoat,” I bit my lip. “It’s embarrassing especially you’re literally breathing in front of…”

 

“Don’t.” She leans forward and this time, she kisses my stomach. It felt ticklish and weirdly satisfying. “You don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.”

 

I whimpered. I just couldn’t summon enough energy to argue, even though there are just too many reasons why I  _ had  _ to be embarrassed. That’s why I always wondered why she flails whenever I try to lead somehow; she has to be embarrassed at some point, but she’s difficult to decipher still. It’s always me.

 

I mean, I talk like we had done it for more than my hands could count (actually just on one hand), but the only thing she removes was her shirt or blazer or whatever while I’m bare and vulnerable.

 

“Z-Zuumin,” I shakily started, “could you uhm— I hope this won’t sound weird to you but… I wanna see you too.”

 

“Eh?” Confused, she tilts her head sideward so cutely that I felt my heart leap to my throat. “You mean..”

  
  


I awkwardly nodded.

  
  


She suddenly bursts into a giggling fit, the kind that isn’t sarcastic or brushing off— although there’s a glint of mischief in her eyes— but it’s pretty scary. “Not tonight babe,” she winks, before returning to her previous position, “I’ll make you feel good.”

 

My body rushes in anticipation with her words, and her movements pick up from where she left off. Her tongue already gliding along my thighs, my legs clamping involuntarily. She wastes no time and touches my hot core with her wet muscle, licking off the juices that spurt every now and then; I bit my lip in attempts to hold my voice back— but she was too good.

 

Zuumin holds my legs as she dug further in, and I could feel blood trickle from my lips at how hard I try to bite it. I held her hair in my fists with every jerk I make, my body convulsing at the intense sensation. Her tongue was warm and slimy and might be a bit icky— but somehow my body just immediately learns to cope with it, which intensely helps. I buckled my hips and she obliges, slurping every last drop of my nectar flowing from my entrance. 

 

“ _ A-Ahhnn!”  _ I gasped as I felt her finger playing with my cherry, as well as feel her tongue wildly traversing inside me and  _ god  _ she really does know what she’s doing, and it’s working wonders all over me. “ _ Ah-hnn— Zuumin— oh, haaa—“ _

 

My moans seem to get through her, because now I could hear loud, slurping noises and the sound of her moaning, her hot breath directly hitting my core. She doesn’t stop, and whenever I try to look she’s already making eye contact with much more intensity that I could feel a strange pit whirling inside my stomach as I tried to keep it in as hard as I could, and she increases her pace and my legs temporarily became numb.

 

“ _ Yuichan,”  _  Her tone was loving and soft, as she inserts a digit to help me reach my edge faster. ” _ I love you.” _

 

The added digit drastically intensified the pleasure, and soon I found myself thrashing and convulsing as a flash of white light blinded my eyes. My body wouldn’t stop twitching, and Zuumin wouldn’t stop either until I’m completely  _ dry. _ Her pace was slower, but heavier, which unconsciously sent another wave of warm liquid gushing forth my entrance and onto the bed sheets.

 

Once again, all of my energy was drained that I could barely register what happened afterwards. My body was still twitching every now and then, and I could feel the bed sink at one side; and now Zuumin’s beside me.

 

“Was it good?” Her cheery smile returned; not like it left, it’s just that there wasn’t any more malice behind it.

 

With drowsy eyes, I weakly nodded.

 

“That’s good to know.” I felt her tuck me into the bed, not even bothering to change clothes. I’m gonna pass tomorrow’s school anyway, if that’s all it takes for me to be with her again after how many days of not actually being with her.

 

She was about to stand up but I pulled her back into the bed, keeping her tight in my embrace and utterly terrified at the fact that she might leave while I’m asleep.

 

“Yuipon,” she chuckles, “I need to wash up. I’m sticky and everything.”

 

“So am I, but I’m not doing anything.” I replied, “I’m not gonna let you slip away from me this time.”

 

“Oh please, you have school tomorrow.”

 

“And I’m skipping it.”

 

She playfully slaps my cheek as a rebuttal. “How many times have you skipped classes this year?”

 

I hummed as I pretended to count. “Zero. I don’t skip classes, and you’re more worth than anything else than my subjects. I do well at school you know.”

 

She didn’t reply, which kind of scared me, then I opened my eyes to see her staring at me with this longing, want present in her irises that I felt myself getting drawn again.

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t kept in touch for the past few days.”

 

Another pang of pain shoots right through my chest. Hearing her voice like this was the least thing I’d want to hear.

 

“Silly, it’s not your fault you’re the “Great Detective”.”

 

Zuumin laughs. “So you knew.”

 

I shrugged. “Is there something about you that  _ I  _ don’t know?”

  
  
  
  


“Well there is one thing,” she starts, “and even though I say it alot of times it still isn’t enough.”

 

“I feel like I knew that already.”

 

“Mhmm.”

  
  


Her expression turns guilty. “I-I know it may be difficult to believe, but I remember a co-worker telling me that if I loved someone more than my job, then they’re the one.” 

  
  
  


I remained silent.

  
  
  


“And, recently I’ve been conflicted if my job might be straining our relationship, and I thought about it over and over because it felt like you were slipping away from me, which is something that I dreaded the most.”

 

Suddenly, I felt her pull me closer to her embrace. It was the tightest, warmest embrace I have ever felt in so many years. “If you think that we’re growing apart, or a barrier growing between you and me when it comes to work, I just want to tell you that you’re far more important than anything else to me even if it costs me my job.”

 

‘“Zuumin..”

 

“Everything wouldn’t end if I lose the job I love the most, but if it’s the girl I love the most?— it’s a whole different story. After all, you’re my greatest achievement.”

  
  


Her hug was tighter than ever. “I love you so much I don’t know what to do…”

  
  


I’m absolutely speechless. Just when I thought we were doing  _ this  _ for the sake of the relationship, turns out it wasn’t. And just when I thought that we were already growing up and all, she never failed to show me the exact same reasons why I began to felt this differently towards her. Everyday was like her indirectly re-telling me the small gestures and antics that I seem to never get tired of. Everyday always runs on the cycle of me falling in love over and over for the same girl— and I wouldn’t doubt if I was still like this in a parallel universe. No matter how topsy-turvy the world might become, it would never change the fact that I’d still keep falling and falling for her, and it’s not something even gravity nor Newton could construe.

  
  
  


Is this how falling in love works?

  
  
  
  


“I..” I started, “I don’t know what to say…”

 

“Ahaha, was it too much?” 

 

“Nothing’s ever too much if it’s you.” 

  
  


I returned her embrace, gradually falling asleep in each other’s warmth. “Come with me to the rehearsal tomorrow. I want you to be there.”

  
  


I hummed as a response. “Then wake up early if you don’t want me waking you up.”

  
  


“What are the odds? And who knows what I might get from you tomorrow morning.”

  
  


I fiddled with her open shirt and the cute lacy bra with her perfectly rounded mounds. “Maybe a little  _ payback  _ for not letting me lead everytime.”

  
  
  


“Oh.” She remarks, “I’ll be turning my alarm off then.”

  
  
  


I playfully slapped her arm, and she laughs like a kid over a silly joke.

  
  
  


Everything died down afterwards, just the sound of our breathing echoing throughout the room. I closed the lamp beside her, and suddenly I felt her cling against my shirt. She’s already fast asleep, even faster than me getting tired for…  _ tonight.  _ Her grip was strong for a small-statured person like her, but I didn’t mind.

  
  


After a week than seemed like years, it feels nice to be able to sleep properly again; and nicer when she’s the last person I see before I succumb to the sleepiness taking over me. 

  
  


I bet she feels the same way too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—————————————————O M A K E———————————————

  
  


“Yui.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s swimming class.”

 

“So?”

 

“Why are you wearing the track jacket?”

 

“I’m not gonna go swimming.”

 

“Got colds?”

 

“No.”

  
  


Manaka keeps quiet after that; but the slightly off-purplish mark barely peeking from Kobayashi’s neck never escaped Risa’s keen eyes.

 

It takes a bit of knowledge for Risa to realize what’s going on.

  
  


“Oh, Yui, have you been scratching your neck alot recently?”

  
  


Kobayashi stops dead in her tracks. She has guaranteed the disguise wouldn’t be fool-proof so she never actually took the time to think of an excuse, so now her carefree ass has to pay the prices.

 

“A-A bird nipped me the other day.”

  
  


Manaka pauses as if to think, “Not sure how that happened but okay.”

  
  


_ Young, dumb moron.  _ Risa thought.

  
  


“And by a bird, she meant Imaizumi, dumbass.” Risa cuts in, “They had sex the other night.”

  
  


“SEX?!”

  
  


The trio stopped, as well as some of their classmates who heard her because of Manaka’s theatrically loud voice. 

  
  
  
  


“Sets! Sets as in exercise! Don’t you work out every night?!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this isn’t actually the way it was supposed to go......... and it’s a first for me to upload smth r18(and i obviously suck at it) so please bear with my messy writing. Haha.


End file.
